


Mmm… Yummy…

by ILoveJunkHog



Series: Some naughty and not so naughty works [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Freeform, M/M, Male Lactation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 06:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17893562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveJunkHog/pseuds/ILoveJunkHog





	Mmm… Yummy…

”Urgh...” Roadhog grunted.

”You okay Roadie?” Junkrat looked Roadhog with a concerned face.

"I'm right, it's nothing…" Roadhog replied.

Actually, there was something wrong with him, but he didn't want to tell it to Junkrat…

He wasn’t sure how he would react.

The problem Roadhog had that he lactates. It started about a month ago when they were on a road and stopped by a night in a tiny motel.

Roadhog felt his breast suddenly being very sensitive and “full” looking.

When he was alone in the motel’s bathroom he saw something streaming little bit down on his stomach.

He lifted his harness up, his tits had white-like liquid coming out of them.

He gently squeezed his other one and more liquid came out.

He took some of it on his finger and tasted it.

“What in the world, it’s milk…” Roadhog tough with confusion.

Males shouldn’t be able to produce milk… Oh well, maybe this wouldn’t last long.

But for Roadhog’s dismay, it didn't stop. His breasts were producing milk more and more every day.

And it was getting harder to hide the fact from Junkrat, when he had to go “empty” himself in the bathroom or if they were on the road and they stopped to camp in the wilderness he had to find a hiding place.

Junkrat asked him what he was doing he had to lie that he needed his “own time”.

Junkrat just responded that he didn’t need to say more and Roadhog was relieved that Junkrat thought that the “own time” meant something else.

One day they were staying in a motel for a night. Roadhog had removed his mask, sitting on the bed and repaired his harness.

Junkrat sneaked behind him and placed his hands on Roadhog’s hips and whispered in his ear.“Roadieeee… Let’s have some fun…”

Roadhog just sighed and kept working while Junkrat was kissing neck and shoulders, squeezing his hips and stomach.

But when Junkrat was moving his hands up to Roadhog’s tits, he jolted. “Rat, stop it…”

“O-ou, someone is in a bad mood… I know what helps…”

Junkrat nibbled Roadhog’s ear and gave a look for his chest. “I haven’t massaged these bad boys in a long time…”

“Jamie, I mean it; stop it…” Roadhog growled.

Junkrat slides his hands on Roadhog’s breasts and gently massaged them.

“These are so nice and soft…”

“Ngh…” Roadhog moaned silently.

Suddenly Junkrat squeezed them and there were strings of milk flying out.

“Oh fuck!” Hog shouted in pleasure.

Roadhog realized what happened, blushed and covered his face with his hand while he whispered. "Bloody hell…"

“Hoggy, what’s just happened?” Junkrat asked with a surprised tone and took some of the white stuff to his fingers.“What the hell is this?”

“It’s milk…”

“Huh?”

“It’s milk… I… lactate”

“Lactate…”

"I produce milk in my tits. And sometimes they get really full and sensitive… They were full now and when you squeezed them, it… it felt good…" Roadhog blushed even more while he talked.

“Is this the reason you have been really quiet sometimes and needed your “own time”?”

“Y…Yeah”

“And you didn’t want to tell me about this?”

“I wasn’t sure how you would react. I bet you are feeling disgusted now.”

“Mako…” Junkrat said and took Roadhog’s arm to his.

"I'm not feeling disgusted, just a lil surprised. I have seen a lot worse and nasty stuff in my life, but this is nothin' compared to those. This doesn't make you less of a man, you are still badass and the worlds hottest bodyguard to me."

Roadhog looked Junkrat who gave him a sweet smile, he hugged him and smiled. “Thank you.”

"You're welcome, mate." Junkrat looked down to Roadhog’s breast. “So… You probably wouldn’t mind if I’ll have a taste?”

“Nah, go ahead” Roadhog snorted.

Junkrat rubbed one breast while licking the others nipple before he started to gently suckit.

Roadhog groaned, the massage and sucking felt so heavenly. “Huff, Jamie…”

Junkrat kept a little pause, letting the flavor kick in. “Mmm… It tastes so sweet…”

He kept sucking and Roadhog’s breasts, Roadhog enjoyed Junkrat’s soft touches, feeling his sensitiveness fade away.

After a blissful massage + sucking session Roadhog felt relaxed.

Junkrat drank the last milk drops, wiped his mouth and let his head rest on Roadhog’s stomach.“Holy shit that was amazing… And your milk tastes so delicious. How’s my piggy?”

"I feel great, that was indeed amazing." Roadhog stroked Junkrat’s hair.

“You know… When you get “full” again, you tell me about it right? I would love to empty your load.” Junkrat licked his lips and grinned seductively.

Roadhog laughed.“Yeah, I would tell you. I have to admit that you emptying my load is way better than doing it alone.”

They spent the rest of the day kissing and snuggling, enjoying each other’s loving and caring presence.

 

 

Thank you for [StitchedPig](https://twitter.com/StitchedPig) for this commission and permission to use it as an illustration in this fic :)


End file.
